Sisterly Advice after Midnight
by The Scribe3
Summary: Ultimate XMen Fic. Takes place after issue 53, Jean decides to give Bobby some midnight advise about his attitude problem especially in regard to Kitty. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ultimate X-Men, they belong to Marvel; this story is making me no money.

Takes place right after Ultimate X-Men #54. I don't know if anyone else was annoyed by Bobby's attitude through the whole issue, but I sure was and this is how he'll make it up to Kitty with a little help from Jean Grey. It's AU since I have no idea what Vaughn has in store for Ultimate X-Men and Bobby and Kitty, though this is how I'd like it to go.

Jean Grey found herself waking from sleep with her head bothering as it sometimes did. "I need a drink," she muttered. Looking over Scott still sound asleep she then slowly crept out of bed and left him behind.

As she poured herself a glass of milk down in the kitchen Jean heard a very strange sound. "This is interesting," she said as she sensed what it was coming from. She walked into the sitting room and found Dazzler snoring as she slept on the couch.

"Ali" Jean whispered but Ali just pushed her hand away and rolled over. Jean frowned then shoved her off the couch. "Ali" she said.

Ali fell to the ground with a nice bump, which awoke her. "Damn small couch can't even roll over" she muttered then saw Jean looking down at her. "Wait a minute you pushed me.

"Yeah you could say that" Jean smirked. "Now why are you sleeping down on the couch?" she asked.

"Only way I could get any sleep," Ali muttered as she picked herself up. "Sharing a room with the girl who cries all night is not the best way of resting" she explained.

"What's going on with Kitty" Jean asked though she already had a good idea.

"She's been moping all night long and crying sometimes too, ever since we got back from New York."

"And you left her alone" Jean frowned as she shook her head.

"Hey I tried to help and she got mad at me" Ali scoffed. "I told her just because snowball wouldn't settle for her, doesn't mean some other guy might not."

"Real helpful" Jean muttered. "Look I'll take care of this then you can sleep," she told Ali before walking out and heading up the stairs to Kitty's room.

Jean could feel Kitty's strong emotions from down the hall. She suspected this was what had woken her up in the first place. When she reached Kitty's door she knocked softly.

"Go away" Kitty yelled from over in the corner of her bed, where she was all hunched up and crying a bit.

"Sorry Kitty" Jean said as she opened the door and walked in. "But letting you just sit here and be miserable isn't helping anyone."

"Well who cares" Kitty sobbed.

"Come on Kitty please don't be like that" Jean pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong, it's about Bobby isn't it."

"Of course it is" Kitty nodded. "He hates me."

"Oh he's just upset about Rogue leaving I'm sure he'll" Jean began to say but Kitty cut her off.

"Forget it he blames me that she left, but it's not even my fault it was his, he kissed me. Not that I'm sorry that she's gone or anything."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked as she sat down next to her.

"I mean that ever since she showed up she just came between us. I mean before I even got a chance to tell him how I felt; she was already all over him. He was mine and she stole him away" Kitty frowned.

"But Kitty she was willing to express her feelings to him and you weren't exactly dating Bobby" Jean explained.

"Maybe but I'm a heck of a lot better for him then she ever was, I mean I never tried to hurt him or anything like she did in Weapon X. Not that any of this matters even with her gone he'll just ignore me" Kitty sobbed.

"If he isn't interested in you and is being so mean, why not just forget him. Guys like that aren't worth effort."

Kitty just sunk her head into her knees. "Cause I'm in love with him. I have been since we first met in New York and he saved us from the Ultimates. Then we became friends and had all that fun. Even after he spent more time with Rogue he always tried to include me, and then when he kissed me at Coney Island. I mean it was just so right, it felt so good and I just didn't want it to end. You know what I mean?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah I think I do" she agreed. "But if Bobby doesn't feel the same way…"

"But he just has to. He wouldn't have kissed me like that if he didn't and I know he liked it just as much as me. I could feel it."

"I think I understand what you mean" Jean nodded as she thought about Scott for a second. "You know what Kitty I'm going to take care of this."

"What you going to do, your not going to force him to like me are you," She asked. "Please don't mind zap him or whatever"

"Hardly" Jean assured her. "But trust me if anyone can make Bobby admit his truth feelings it's me" she said as she got up and began to walk out. "I'll be back."

Jean walked down the hallway to Bobby and Piotr's room where she sensed they were still awake, so she let herself in. She found Bobby was sitting in front of his TV playing a video game, still very much giving off his bitter attitude. While Piotr looked on, rather annoyed that Bobby wouldn't go to sleep so he could.

"Good evening boys, shouldn't you be asleep?" Jean asked as she looked around.

"What's it to you" Bobby muttered without looking up.

"Trust me I would if I could" Piotr groaned. "Although I just love listening to the bitching and groaning of teenage angst" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure," Jean said to Piotr then turned to Bobby. "Bobby maybe we should go outside and talk" she said softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No thanks" he responded coldly.

Jean shrugged. "Well I gave you the option of the easy way, but I guess we're going to have to do things the hard way" she grinned and used her telekinesis to lift Bobby into the air and drag him out the door. "The hard way is so much more entertaining."

"Hey let me down, let me down," Bobby moaned as he looked down at the ground.

"No thanks" she grinned as she pushed him out the door and began to walk out. "Good night Piotr" she said before walking out.

Piotr lied back onto his bed and smiled. "Finally" he said before closing his eyes.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Jean levitated Bobby to a nice quiet part of the mansion, where they wouldn't wake anyone. Bobby continued to complain and demand she let him down. "Let me down right now Jean or I swear I'll freeze us both."

Jean shrugged as they entered the common area. "Well that's no way to talk to a lady, but okay" she said and let Bobby fall on his head to the ground.

"Ouch" he groaned before getting up and running to the door, but Jean used her powers to slam the door shut and lock it. "What's going on here?"

"We're going to talk about your attitude" Jean said as she sat him down. "You'll thank me for this later, I promise."

Bobby sat down and looked away. "My attitude, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on there is a girl that literally worships the ground you walk on and you treat her horribly," Jean scolded.

"Excuse me if I'm a little mad at her for getting the girl I love angry enough to dump me for her kidnapper" Bobby snapped.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Oh please Bobby you went out for two minutes" she shook her head. "And if you loved Rogue why did you kiss Kitty?"

"I... I don't know okay" Bobby frowned. "No one understands what I'm going through here."

"Let me guess you feel torn between them, you find one of them exciting and intriguing while the other is sweet and stable" Jean asked. "Yeah I've been there if you've forgotten Logan and Scott used to fight over me."

"Yeah well maybe I did like them both" Bobby said. "But Rogue showed interest first and expressed her feelings to me, she was the one willing to become my girlfriend, so my loyalty had to be to her."

Jean shook her head. "Guess what under that reasoning I'm with Logan not with Scott. He was very open about how he felt about me, but do you really think he's better for me then Scott, just because Scott was a little shy.

"Well no but Rogue didn't throw Kitty out of plane either" Bobby shot back.

"But she did knock her out from what I heard" Jean reminded him.

"Yeah but that's because…" he began to say but Jean grinned.

"Because you kissed Kitty" Jean said. "And we're back to that, the question is why?"

Bobby was quiet for a moment. "Wait a minute I don't have to answer that" he frowned as he sat back with his arms folded.

Jean shook her head and looked at him. "You'll never get through this unless your able to answer this question, Acceptance is the first stage to recovery."

Bobby rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What you're a therapist now, and besides I have nothing to recover from."

"Denial, Denial" she sighed.

"There's nothing to deny," he snapped back getting a bit agitated.

"Then answer the question, why did you kiss her, if you have an adequate explanation you have nothing to fear" She pointed out.

Bobby was silent for a moment and then realized she caught him. He looked up and glared at her. "Why."

"Did you even try to argue with me?" Jean said as if to finish his sentence. "Because you're stubborn," she responded simply. "But don't worry I won't hold it against you" she smiled at him as she got closer to him and put an arm around him. "Now come on I can sense you want to spill it all and I'm here."

Bobby sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Fine you win," he admitted. "I guess I kissed her to show her I wasn't afraid to kiss a girl and I kind of wanted to kiss her anyway. "I mean I always kind of liked her since we met but I just thought she wanted to be friends cause every time I tried to get close she kind of backed off."

"So you admit you do have feelings for her" Jean smiled. "And what did you think of the kiss?"

Bobby nodded. "It was pretty intense, I never kissed a girl, well not like that, and it did feel good" he sighed as he reminisced the moment, but then shook his head. "But it was wrong, I mean she's not my girlfriend, Rogue is."

"She was your girlfriend, she's not anymore" Jean corrected him. "I understand you have feelings for her, but in the end it didn't work out get over with it."

"Little harsh" he muttered back.

"Well tough" she said. "There is a girl upstairs that adores you, but was just to shy to make her move until after you were already taken. You admit you like her to, it's not rocket science Bobby" Jean frowned.

"Well yeah but…"

"But nothing Bobby, trust me I know how you feel. It's tough to be torn like this, but Rogue's gone, Kitty's here" she said then sighed. "Sorry I shouldn't force you into this" she apologized.

"It's okay, I guess your just trying to help" Bobby shrugged.

"I mean I can understand you might be a little hurt after losing Rogue like that, but at the very least don't take it out on Kitty like you did. She's your friend."

Bobby nodded. "Your right."

"As usual" she grinned. "Now you know what you have to do right, or do I have to spell it out again" she smirked.

"No you don't" Bobby said as he got up. "I've got to go up there and talk to her and apologize like all night or something," he said as he walked out. He turned around and looked at Jean. "Thanks Jean, you know once in a while you come in handy, like a big sister or something. Just don't tell anyone I said that I don't want anyone thinking I'm going all Brady Bunch and stuff."

"Don't worry I won't my little baby brother" she winked at him.

Bobby just shook his head and smiled before sprinting up the stairs right to Kitty's door. For a minute he just sat there and stared at it in anticipation, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Who is it" Kitty sighed from her bed, still in her state of depression.

Bobby took another deep breath. "It's me," he said. "Look I need to talk to you."

Kitty sighed. "What, so you can chew me out again and blame me for Rogue leaving and dumping you. Cause if that's all I've heard enough of it already and I really don't want to feel any worse then I already do."

Bobby realized he was going to have to talk through the door. "Look I'm sorry okay. I mean you were right I kissed you and it's not your fault Rogue left, it's mine or maybe it's no one's, I have no idea. I was just being jerk, but still it's no excuse for the way I treated you, you're my friend. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please open the door."

Bobby took another breath and there was silence for a moment before he saw the door open. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks I was beginning to think…" he began to say when Kitty slapped him across the face. "Ouch" he moaned as he put his hand on his cheek.

"I hope it hurt cause it's what you deserve" Kitty frowned. "I mean I thought we were friends but the way you treated me was horrible. You better be sorry, heck your lucky I don't make you grovel on your hands and knees and kiss my feet or something."

"Yeah your right" he nodded putting his head down till he realized what she said. "Wait a minute does that mean that you…" he began to ask.

"Forgive you, well duh" Kitty smiled and rolled her eyes. "I mean I was so upset you were mad at me too. I didn't know what I did, I'm just relieved you're not anymore."

"Well I guess I really didn't have a reason," he admitted. "I was just upset with myself and confused and I don't even know what I was doing. A friend helped me realize how ridiculous I was being."

"Let me guess, Jean" Kitty asked. "She came up here before and told me she'd take care of this whole thing." Kitty paused for a second, anxious whether she should ask the question she wanted to ask, and then she took a deep breath. "Did Jean help you realize anything else" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah she kind of did" Bobby nodded. "Look Kitty our uhh kiss well it was… well it's kind of hard to describe but I liked it."

Kitty screamed for joy in her head but stayed calm. "Yeah so did I" she agreed then took a deep breath and did something impulsive. "And I think I can help you."

"Help me what" Bobby asked with confusion. 

"Describe it," she said then leaned in and kissed him in the same sudden way he had kissed her earlier at Coney Island. The two remained lip locked for what seemed to be forever before letting go.

"Wow, th-that wa-was a real amazing description" Bobby stuttered out before he calmed down.

"Well you weren't too bad yourself" Kitty grinned.

Bobby nodded then sighed. "Thanks, but I'm still feeling kind of crummy about the whole Rogue thing so…" he began to say.

Kitty folded her arms and sighed. "Let me guess, you're not ready for a new relationship yet, right."

Bobby got up close to Kitty and smiled at her. "Not at all. I was just going to say I want to take this slow and see where it go."

In her mind Kitty was uncontrollably ecstatic. She smiled at Bobby. "Yeah I think I can deal with that" as she looked into his eyes and he looked back at her.

Meanwhile in Jean's room, she finally got back to her room with her milk and set back into bed, when Scott awoke.

"Where have you been" he yawned with his eyes still closed.

"Oh getting a glass of milk to help me sleep" she explained and lied down to close her eyes with her head no longer bothering her.

Authors notes: This is a one shot, please Read and Review. And I know in Ultimate Kitty was rooming with Storm but I assume that after she got all strange after #46 Xavier might had given her a room alone and Kitty and Dazzler are chummy sometimes. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
